


sensitive

by pl600titties



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Love Bites, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, but its ok, george is a kinky fuck too, pheacker - Freeform, pip is still a kinky fuck, still nonbinary eacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl600titties/pseuds/pl600titties
Summary: g A yidkI hope you liked it ;v;hmu at @needyousir on quotev (www.quotev.com/NeedYouSir)





	sensitive

"God, you're so sensitive." Philip purred softly, running his tongue along George's jawline with a little smirk.

"Shut the fuck up and bite me already." George's words weren't all that threatening, considering that they were followed by flustered panting and a little whimper on George's part.

"Gladly, darling." Philip was such a tease, George thought, as teeth sank into their neck. They let out a strangled moan, tossing their head back and yanking on Philip's hair. Hard enough to hurt, but all that Philip did to indicate that he felt it was let out a soft moan of pleasure.

They entangled their fingers in Philip's hair, twisting and pulling at the bobbing curls. They dug their heels into the mattress, their other hand rubbing against smooth, slippery silk. Silk that slid from their fingers and made them feel a little more desperate, gripping it tighter and tighter.

Philip was leaving marks, they realized. Marks that would be near impossible to hide, considering that they owned very few collared shirts, even less hoodies, and had short hair that couldn't cover that stuff up.

It was a good thing that Philip could've passed as a makeup artist (probably from experience with hiding hickeys, but hey, George wasn't complaining).   
As he went slower and slower, trailing open-mouthed kisses and light bites that made George forget their own damn name, their mind started to drift off. Coherent thoughts became harder and harder to form, not like they were trying, anyways.

Their jaw hung open, and they were free to let out as many breathless moans and blissful sighs as they wanted to. Philip's name passed their lips in a long string of muttering, and quite a few variations of it, along with some nicknames. The most prominent one was "Baby Boy," and Philip would be lying if he didn't love it.

"B-baby boy, fuck, you're so good.." They let out a whine, a god damned /whine/, and Philip bit into their neck again. Hard.

Hard enough to make them whimper at the pain but shudder with delight.

Philip was good at this, George realized. They realized it every time, no matter how many times it happened. How many times had they ended up like this? With George on their back, or against a wall, or wherever they could manage, moaning and shuddering at the feeling of Philip's lips? Too many times to count.

But hey, who was counting? Maybe Philip.

Probably Philip.

George was alright with it, they certainly weren't complaining. They knew all of Philip's weak spots like the back of their hands, and exploiting them was like child's play.

Hair, for example. Philip was certainly quite sensitive when it came to his hair, and there was a lot to grab. The thick, bouncy curls were one of George's favorite gripping holds, and it wasn't uncommon for them to grab onto a fistful during a heated session. Pulling and tugging until Philip was letting out strained moans and wavering breaths. Music to their ears.

"A-ah, Georgie, d-don't stop.." He practically cried out, gripping onto George's shoulders while his hair was yanked every which way. It'd probably be horribly disheveled and tangled the next morning, but Philip never minded. Never in the heat of the moment, anyways.

Another big thing for Philip was nicknames. Not even in a bedroom setting, sometimes. The best way to make him happy, George discovered, was to just call him something sweet. "Darling", "honey", and "sweetheart" were enough to make Philip blush and giggle, hiding behind his hair adorably.

In the bedroom, on the other hand, there were a multitude of names that could make Philip's knees wobble. Among his personal favorites were "baby boy" and "princess", along with a few other choice pet names. Philip was just so easy to fluster, George couldn't help themselves. They made Philip blush at every opportunity; wherever a flirtatious wink or a cheeky comment could be made, it was made.

The same could be said for Philip, who was most certainly not innocent. As much as people liked to think that, Philip was the first to deny it, and George was the second.

Philip might not have been a big flirt, but he made his lack of innocence known in little, little ways. Like teasing George just before some important meeting, making them hard and aching and absolutely unable to concentrate. Hiding under the table while George was doing paperwork, doing the most sinful of things directly between George's legs.

They'd nearly gotten caught once or twice, but managed to play it off as something completely different (the amount of ridiculous excuses that had been made up on the spot, that people had actually believed, still baffled George endlessly).

"You're pretty good at this whole 'sex' thing," Philip mumbled against George's skin, snapping them out of their reverie. They arched their neck, giving Philip ample room to leave as many marks as he liked. "What are your secrets?"

"You're pretty good too, for someone who claims that I'm his first time." George attempted to make their tone sound sarcastic, but they were lucky to even form words with how flustered Philip was making them. "What's your secret, huh?"

"I'm a Hamilton," Philip muttered, swirling his tongue around one of the harsher bites that he'd left behind, licking up the drops of blood that leaked out. "Runs in the family, didn't you know?"

"That's interesting." George gasped softly, their voice wavering. "I'll have to take your father up on that sometime."

In response, Philip bit them. Hard.

It was even better when George moaned out, moaned out and yanked a fistful of Philip's hair to get him back.

"God, you're so sensitive," George leered at Philip with a cocky grin, tugging on his hair hard enough to bring tears to the boy's eyes. Philip let out another sharp whine.

"F-Fuck you.." Philip hissed out, his voice rough.

"Gladly, baby." George purred teasingly, yanking again.

**Author's Note:**

> g A y   
> idk  
> I hope you liked it ;v;  
> hmu at @needyousir on quotev (www.quotev.com/NeedYouSir)


End file.
